


Но выход мы вдвоем поищем

by Ariabart



Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	1. Первая встреча

Звездный штурман Кау-Рук шел по "Диавоне" и было ему тоскливо.  
Во-первых, ему нечего было читать.  
С Рамерии он улетел с несколькими тысячами книг, закачанными в карту памяти любимой читалки (и несколькими читалками про запас - техника она такая, ломается, а разбудить какого-нибудь разбирающегося в читалках арзака ему бы вряд ли позволили). После семнадцати лет полета книги еще оставались, но немного. Еще на семнадцать лет точно не хватит.  
В перспективе Кау-Рука ожидала книжная диета. Другим вариантом было бы начать писать самому, но такая мысль напоминала о генерале, а уже эта мысль вгоняла в дрожь, трепет и вызывала желание засунуть голову с корабельный реактор. (Хотя ему крайне не нравилось, как Ро-Лин закончила свою серию. У Кау-Рука было по крайней мере три идеи, как всю историю можно было бы вывернуть на совсем другое окончание.)  
Во-вторых, ему было... пожалуй, одиноко.  
Арзаков на "Диавоне" бодрствовало целых двадцать, а менвитов целых один. Арзаки были заняты делом, но умудрялись все время общаться - трепались по внутренней связи, оставляли записочки друг другу в столовой, перекликивались в коридорах, если видели друг друга. Кау-Рук маялся в рубке или у себя в каюте, и вспоминал переезд в другой город, когда ему было пять лет, и как он стоял у окна, глядя на играющих детей и понимая, что даром никому в этой песочнице не сдался.  
Сравнивать себя с собой пятилеткой было обидно, но в разговор арзаков пока влиться не получилось.  
В-третих, единственный арзак, с которым можно было бы попробовать поговорить не о деле, упорно не попадался ему на глаза.  
О нет, Ильсор его не избегал. Поначалу он вообще неотлучно находился в рубке. Но потом, когда они покинули орбиту Беллиоры, убедились, что все системы работают нормально, в криокамерах не просыпаются разъяренные менвиты, а единственный неспящий менвит не собирается делать глупостей, и вообще - впереди еще семнадцать лет и думать о Рамерии и революции можно не сейчас - вот тогда Ильсор зевнул, извинился и ушел спать.  
На третий день Кау-Рук забеспокоился и пошел выяснять. Арин, медбрат, первый попавшийся ему на пути, пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Да он отсыпается. Сейчас-то можно, а он не железный.  
Кау-Рук прикинул, сколько возможностей у Ильсора было выспаться на Беллиоре, ужаснулся, и подумал, что не увидит его по крайней мере неделю.  
Через две недели Кау-Рук занервничал и пошел выяснять. Лиан, техник, пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Да он выспался и принялся еще раз проверять системы. На этот раз в нормальном состоянии.  
Это было неделю назад. За это время Ильсор успел: проверить противометеорное покрытие, порыться в файлах, сделанных на Беллиоре, проверить провиант, застрять в системe охлаждения третьего отсека ("как... застрял?!" - "да нет, мой штурман, не в этом смысле. В смысле, улучшает он ее. Просил не мешать.") и переделать еще массу дел, объединяло которых одно - всеми ими можно было заниматься очень далеко от штурмана.  
После того, как он сидел, дыша Кау-Руку в затылок, это было обидно.  
Шел месяц обратного полета, а с Ильсором он, считай, и не встречался.  
А еще, в четвертых, Кау-Рука в перспективе ждал трибунал и казнь в пустыне, но до этой радости еще нужно было долететь.  
А со скуки он рисковал умереть уже сейчас.  
Так что звездный штурман шел по "Диавоне" и было ему тоскливо - пока он не услышал знакомый голос.  
Кау-Рук просиял - исключительно про себя - и неспешным, но очень резвым шагом направился туда.  
Судя по всему, речь шла о личной собственности среди свободных арзаков. С помощью красочных идиом Ильсор объяснял, что Лиам ему друг, но личные инструменты трогать все-таки не стоит, особенно если от рождения страдаешь неправильным расположением рук на туловище, как, например, уважаемый Лиан. Который, несомненно, с радостью починит все, что раскурочил, не правда ли?  
Глаза арзакского вождя горели, обычно бледные щеки покраснели. Верные соратники восхищенно внимали каждому слову. Лиан застенчиво ковырял носком ботинка пол. Дирен, кажется, пытался законспектировать речь вождя для последующего заучивания и использования.  
Кау-Рук привалился к стене, наслаждаясь зрелищем такого непривычного Ильсора.  
Да уж, первая за три недели встреча вышла что надо.


	2. Прогулка

На четвертом месяце полета Кау-Рук понял две вещи.

Во-первых, Ильсор был не против проводить с ним время. Он всегда улыбался, стоило ему увидеть штурмана (и это не была вежливая "о, идет полезный для дела менвит" улыбка). Он подхватывал разговор, а не отделывался парой фраз (конечно, это происходило только в тех нечастых случаях, когда Кау-Руку удавалось придумать тему для разговора). А пару раз он даже пришел к нему в рубку. Сам!

Это радовало и позволяло надеяться на большее.

А во-вторых, хорошо, что Кау-Рук был нетипичным менвитом. Eсли бы все его соплеменники были такими же, то менвиты давно вымерли бы ко всем трем верховным демонам. Потому что он понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Прямо спросить у Ильсора, не будет ли он против дальнейшего развития отношений, не позволяли воспитание, здравый смысл и воспоминания о дедушке - знаменитом сердцееде, который еще в детстве внушил внуку, что женщину или мужчину нужно завоевывать красиво. Пока что штурману пришло в голову только красиво раскинуться в кресле, если Ильсор в очередной раз зайдет в рубку, но проклятое воображение подкинуло картинку "вождь арзаков с нервной улыбкой пятится назад, подальше от спятившего штурмана" и идея увяла, не успев толком родиться.

К счастью, кое-что из дедушкиных уроков все-таки застряло в памяти.

***

"Диавона" была прекрасна.

Кау-Рук за семнадцать лет полюбил корабль всем сердцем и с удовольствием полетел бы на нем еще раз не только на Беллиору и обратно, но и на другой конец Вселенной. Любимый звездолет на что-то другое он бы ни за что не променял.

Но вот для того, чтобы вывести интересующего тебя арзака на романтическую прогулку, он был совершенно не приспособлен.

Дедушке в свое время было проще - взял даму сердца под ручку и веди ее хоть в парк, хоть к реке, хоть к памятнику Ан-Раю, месту паломничества всех летчиков. У его внука выбор был куда более скудным.

Плюс Кау-Рук при всем желании не мог выдавить из себя "Ильсор, не хотите со мной прогуляться?". Проклятое воображение сразу показывало перед мысленным взором, как ему либо учиняют допрос ("прогуляться? A зачем?"), либо Ильсор, не поднимая головы от тарелки/книги/микросхемы, отвечает, что он, мол, сейчас занят, и если штурману скучно, то вон еще девятнадцать арзаков по кораблю носятся.

Так что для прогулок приходилось изобретать поводы. И целых три недели Кау-Рук наслаждался обществом Ильсора без помех (и каких-либо комментариев со стороны Арина). А потом Ильсор обернулся к нему и сказал:

\- Мой штурман.

Кау-Рук запнулся на полуслове.

\- Мой штурман, - Ильсор, казалось, был смущен. - Сначала вы отвели меня в отсек с криокамерами, потому что вам на пульт пришел какой-то странный сигнал.

\- Но он и правда был странным, - соврал Кау-Рук. - Никогда таких значений не видел.

\- Потом вам не понравился воздухоотвод в третьем секторе.

\- Он и сейчас мне не очень симпатичен, - Кау-Рук помрачнел.

\- Потом вы заметили неполадки еще в нескольких отсеках. А сейчас вам кажется, что реактор как-то не так звучит. Мой штурман, вы думаете, я не знаю, что происходит?

Кау-Рук обреченно приготовился пойти, куда пошлют.

\- Вам совсем необязательно быть полезным, чтобы мы с вами общались.

\- Что?

Ильсор вздохнул.

\- У вас сейчас сложная ситуация, я понимаю. Вы одни, к тому же, все арзаки друг с другом дружат. Но мы с удовольствием подружимся и с вами тоже. Просто так. Потому что вы нам нравитесь. А не потому что вы нам какую-то пользу приносите.

\- Я рад, - выдавил Кау-Рук, думая, что на Рамерии дедушка наверняка восстал из могилы и как раз сейчас отрекается от внука, который за столько времени не дал понять одному довольно понятливому арзаку, как именно он хочет с ним дружить.

\- И я рад. А теперь, мой штурман, не хотите ли со мной прогуляться? - улыбнулся Ильсор и совершенно естественным жестом подхватил Кау-рука под руку.


	3. Флирт

Если бы арзаков "Диавоны" попросили в двух словах описать их отношение к единственному неспящему менвиту, то у Ильсора это было бы "все сложно", а у остальных девятнадцати - "с умилением".

Конечно, во многом была виновата скука. Часть корабельных суток уходили на сон и служебные обязанности, а с развлечениями для свободного времени было не густо. Большинство сериалов и фильмов в видеотеке "Диавоны" были сняты уже после Пира, а смотреть на менвитов, которые всех спасали, и арзаков, которые в лучшем случае всем мешали, не особенно хотелось. Парочку неизвестно как затесавшихся классических фильмов быстро выучили наизусть.

Экипаж приуныл.

И тут Нигайр обратил всеобщее внимание на любимого вождя и штурмана.

С удовольствием повозмущавшись ("да Ильсор бы никогда! Он же менвит!") арзаки присмотрелись, как именно штурман и Ильсор общаются, переглянулись и решили, что этот сериал гораздо интереснее всего, что можно было бы увидеть на экране визора.

Штурман и его попытки ухаживать за любимым вождем были умилительны. На них нельзя было смотреть без слез. А любимый вождь или действительно не понимал, чего от него хотят, или стеснялся. Хотя сам выглядывал (и оглядывал!) штурмана при любой возможности.

Команда запаслась сладкими конфетками и терпением. Сериал обещал быть очень многосерийным. И может быть, многосезонным.

***

\- Я больше не могу на это смотреть, - Вету изо всех сил старался не смотреть на стол, за которым ужинали любимый вождь и его верный штурман, деликатно оставленные в одиночестве. - Мне неловко.

\- Подсматривать?

\- Смотреть на взрослого мужика, который не умеет даже флиртовать. Вы поглядите на него! Да не оборачивайтесь, болваны! Ну вот же тебе Ильсор подает такую прекрасную возможность, хоть улыбнись ему, штурман! Ты ж уже который день ходишь вокруг него.

\- Он стесняется при нас флиртовать, - Вирему сочувственно покосился на Кау-Рука.

\- Скорее, просто не умеет, - возразил Арин.

\- Так давайте покажем, как надо.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Тут надо как-то поделикатнее...

\- Лучше подоходчивее.

\- О! - просиял Вету. - Я придумал.

***

\- Вот, - гордо сказал он на следующий вечер, выкладывая перед коллегами листок бумаги. - Смотрите.

Коллеги посмотрели. Посмотрели друг на друга. Снова посмотрели на листок. И на Вету.

\- Что это?

\- Это краткая инструкция, как ухаживать за Ильсором. Для штурмана.

\- А почему в комиксах?

\- Чтобы доходчивее.

Рисовать Вету не очень умел, но было видно, что он очень старался. Рисунки поражали воображение своей минималистичностью.

\- А вот это вот что? - Арин ткнул пальцем в нижний угол листа.

\- Закономерный финал, - разулыбался Вету.

\- Какая интересная поза. Ты уверен, что она физически возможна?

\- Это аллегория, балбес!

\- Выкинь эту аллегорию, и лучше сразу в утилизатор, - посоветовал Лиан. - Если штурман ее увидит, то его хватит удар. А если Ильсор, то удар хватит тебя!

\- Но что-то же надо делать, - непризнанный художник обиженно сложил свое творение и засунул в карман комбинезона. - Вы же видели, что вчера в кают-компании было. Я чуть не заплакал.

***

Наверное, арзаки очень удивились бы, если бы узнали, что флиртовать Кау-Рук умеет и даже довольно неплохо. Вот только с Ильсором все его таланты куда-то испарялись. Стоило ему глянуть Ильсору в глаза - и все темы для разговора забывались, искренние комплименты звучали в лучшем случае скомканно, а o том, как выглядели его к Ильсору прикосновения, Кау-Руку не хотелось даже думать.

Он просто очень хотел понравиться Ильсору.

***

Развязка, которую публика ждала с нетерпением, оказалась закономерна и банальна. Штурман подсел в кают-компании к что-то читающему Ильсору, неловко кивнул остальным арзакам (Вету чуть не всхлипнул), глянул в книгу любимого вождя и застыл.

\- Это что? - хрипло спросил он.

\- Книга.

\- Но это не менвитский! Как вам удалось пронести книгу на родном языке?

\- Мой штурман, - улыбнулся ему Ильсор. - Кто же будет рыться в ящиках со средствми гигиены для рабов? Небольшой ящик с книгами никто не заметил.

\- Я же не знаю арзакского! - в голосе Кау-Рука слышалась искреняя боль. - Я же не смогу это прочитать!

\- Я могу вам перевести, мой штурман. Если вы, конечно, хотите.

\- Ильсор, я всегда знал, что вы лучше всех, - Кау-Рук сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся.

Арзаки, наблюдая за штурманом, разливающимся как соловей весной, умиленно вздохнули.

\- Конец, - шепнул Лиан.

\- Не, это только первый сезон, - Вeту закинул в рот очередную порцию конфеток. - Продолжение следует.


	4. Признание

\- Ты знаешь, они мне очень все хорошо разъяснили. Прямо по полочкам разложили. Суд надо мной устраивать было крайне невыгодно. Во-первых, могли быть волнения, почему-то я у некоторой части населения популярен. Во-вторых, а ну как дорогие соратники кинулись бы меня отбивать? И отбили бы? Опыт-то уже есть. Неловко получилось бы в таком случае. А на смертный приговор я себе заработал, когда по возвращении из неудачной экспедиции не смог смириться с понижением и начал помогать мятежникам, начхав на присягу.  
Они какое-то время носились с идеей меня как-то использовать. Например, обменять одного Кау-Рука, с которым, по слухам, у вашего ненаглядного вождя роман, на разные уступки с вашей стороны. Или будет Кау-Руку еще хуже, чем сейчас. Но наш ненаглядный вождь в прямом эфире сказал, что он о моей потере крайне сожалеет, но нельзя вести переговоров с террористами. Наш Верховный, который вроде как все еще вполне законная власть, по словам моих следователей чуть не лопнул тут же на месте.  
Так что меня просто решили пристрелить по-тихому, раз уж ни для чего не гожусь. А наш ненаглядный вождь как раз согласился на какие-то там переговоры с официальной оппозицией и доблестные особисты Гван-Ло планировали по этому поводу что-то грандиозное.  
И вот иду я во двор в окружении недружелюбных мордоворотов, прощаюсь с жизнью, вспоминаю Ильсора - о ком же еще в такой момент думать, а меня разворачивают не к расстрельной стенке, а к машине. И увозят. А мордовороты как шлемы сняли, так такими знакомыми оказались! А наш ненаглядный вождь, понимаете ли, даже переговоры затеял, чтобы всех от моего спасения отвлечь!  
И это после того, как в прямом эфире было сказано, а до того массу раз обговорено, что ты - меня - спасать если что не будешь! И как прикажешь это понимать?!  
Сидящий на краю кровати Ильсор взял Кау-Рука за руку - чтобы тот опять не сбил капельницу, привычно поцеловал его в уголок рта, улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Мой штурман, неужели ты не понял? Я соврал.


	5. Подарок

\- У меня сегодня день рождения, - сказал Ильсор.  
Кау-Рук уже знал этот спокойный, чуть равнодушный тон. Именно таким тоном Ильсор говорил о важных для себя вещах. Например: я рад, что вы не пострадали в битве, мой штурман. Или: хорошо, что вы присоединились к нам.  
Свой день рождения Кау-Рук не праздновал уже очень давно.  
\- Поздравляю, - отозвался он. - А разве у арзаков празднуют дни рождения после совершеннолетия?  
\- Не так, как детские, но да. Друзья, семья, все собираются вместе. Личный праздник становится поводом повидаться. К близким друзьям обычно прилетаешь, даже если живешь на другом континенте.  
\- Ну надо же. Тогда вся компания сейчас готовится к празднику? И вы поэтому прячетесь в рубке? Я вас не выдам, будут спрашивать - с утра вас не видел.  
\- Они не знают.  
\- Почему?  
Ильсор помолчал и неохотно отозвался:  
\- Не все помнят о своих...  
Кау-Рук не стал спрашивать, нельзя ли найти данные в личных делах арзаков. Ильсор наверняка об этом тоже подумал. Либо на "Диавоне" этих файлов не было, либо точная дата выпуска рабов никого не интересовала.  
\- А мне нечего вам подарить, - сказал он, чтобы перевести разговор на другую тему. - Надо было на Беллиоре чего-нибудь найти интересного, что вам бы понравилось.  
\- Мне кажется, вам тогда было не до этого, - Ильсор искоса на него глянул. - Хотя кое-что вы мне подарить можете.  
\- С удовольствием. Что именно?  
\- Мы можем перейти на ты.  
\- Какой же это подарок? - Кау-Рук даже немного обиделся. Он-то думал, у него попросят чего-нибудь серьезного, а тут такая мелочь.  
\- Во-первых, это у вас есть прямо сейчас. Во-вторых, это облегчит нам жизнь. В-третьих, мне давно этого хотелось. Действительно очень давно. Еще с Беллиоры.  
Но рабы на "ты" с высшей расой не общаются, договорил про себя Кау-Рук. А высшая раса обращалась к рабам только на "ты" и Ильсор это, разумеется, знал. И знал, почему Кау-Рук всем арзакам до сих пор выкал.  
\- Тогда это будет подарок и для меня тоже.  
\- Договорились, - Ильсор протянул ему руку. - А теперь давай его сюда.  
Ладонь у Ильсора была удивительно теплая.  
\- Держи.


	6. Встреча после разлуки

Как оказалось, похитить Ильсора из его собственного дома было очень просто.

Спокойно вошедший через парадную дверь похититель перемигнулся с охраной, взял вождя арзаков в нежный захват, вывел на улицу и бережно, но крайне бесцеремонно запихнул в легкий флаер.

Охрана не обращала ни малейшего внимания на отчаянные протесты, а когда флаер взмыл в воздух, с облегчением вздохнула. Кто-то пробормотал:

\- Давно пора.

Охрану немного извинял тот факт, что дверь похититель открыл своим ключом.

***

\- Я обычно не опускаюсь до грубого насилия, - сказал похититель, бывший звездный штурман Кау-Рук. - Но как мне сказали, ситуация критическая.

\- Все было в полном порядке.

\- Ты на себя давно в зеркало смотрел?

\- Сегодня утром!

\- Врешь. Иначе заметил бы, в каком виде по дому разгуливаешь.

Ильсор невольно дотронулся до лица.

\- Я что, опять депилятор только на одну щеку нанес?

\- И такое уже было? - ужаснулся Кау-Рук. - Но нет, сегодня щетина у тебя равномерная. И круги под глазами одинаково ровные!

\- Просто много дел.

Кау-Рук порадовался, что машин в воздухе почти нет и можно почти все управление переложить на автопилот. А самому повернуться к Ильсору и внимательно на него посмотреть.

\- Это каких же? - ласково спросил он. - Никаких конфликтов между менвитами и арзаками в последний год я не припомню. Передача власти вашему совету проходит нормально, времени у тебя наоборот должно становиться больше. Меня не было месяц, и за этот месяц на тебе стала болтаться одежда!

\- Неправда.

\- Ну, по крайней мере эта рубашка сидела на тебе не так свободно, я помню. Серьезно, чем таким ты занимался, что у тебя это все остальные мысли из головы выбило?

\- Созданием объединенного космофлота, мой штурман.

\- Больше не штурман, - привычно отозвался Кау-Рук, а потом до него дошло. - Ты серьезно?

\- Май-Фо это предложил, и я подумал - почему бы и нет?

\- Сейчас?

\- Какой смысл ждать? - Ильсор пожал плечами. - У нас тоже немало людей работало в этой сфере, как ты знаешь. Они все хотят продолжать исследования. А сейчас арзакам можно будет занимать реальные должности, заниматься делом под своим именем. И летать. Кау, когда мы объявим о наборе, нас затопчут желающие. И... разве тебе не хотелось бы еще хоть раз...

\- Надеюсь, ты не воспользовался своим положением и не сказал чего-нибудь вроде "и только попробуйте не взять Кау-Рука"? - хотя за возможность снова летать Кау-Рук проглотил бы гордость, не раздумывая.

\- Не пришлось. У тебя уникальный опыт полета к другой планете, ты не забыл? Май-Фо сам спросил меня, не будешь ли ты против к ним присоединиться, мой штурман, - Ильсор потер глаза. - Я сказал, что наверное сумею тебя уговорить. Куда мы летим?

\- К морю, - Кау-Рук откашлялся. Oн потом подумает, как сказать "спасибо" за такое. - Есть одно место, там почти никого нет в это время года. Вернее, совсем никого нет, не сезон. Можно отдохнуть.

\- Я был у моря, - Ильсор наконец-то устроился в сиденье поудобнее. - Один раз, в Юнаре. Баан-Ну тогда зачем-то туда приехал, уже не помню. Я какой-то приказ проинтерпретировал... творчески, и на целый день ушел к морю. Никогда его до того не видел, очень было интересно. Мне даже искупаться удалось.

Кау-Рук сжал зубы. Он еще во время обратного полета научился не дергаться, слыша такие вот небрежные рассказы о том, как его Ильсор был вещью. Просить прощения было бесмысленно.

\- Сейчас не удастся, - сказал он, - слишком холодно. Я давно хотел тебя туда отвезти. Я там вырос недалеко, поэтому все места знаю. И Вeту сказал, что сейчас тебя можно без особых проблем похитить на пару дней. Можно и нужно. Даже необходимо. Но там красиво, ты не представляешь, раз еще не видел. После заката море темное, а если подождать, пока взойдет Раэна, то на воде дорога серебром высвечивается.

\- Про эти дорожки есть одна легенда.

Голос у Ильсора был сонным.

\- У вас обо всем есть легенды. Расскажешь?

\- Расскажу, - Ильсор взял его за руку. - Когда прилетим. Я отвык, что тебя так долго нет рядом, оказывается.

\- А сам собираешься отправить меня в экспедицию?

\- Значит, полечу с тобой.


	7. Любоваться издалека

Впервыe Ильсор увидел Кау-Рука за три месяца до отлета на Беллиору.

У него тогда голова шла кругом. Ильсор-вождь арзаков в ужасе думал, что может случиться на Рамерии за время его отсутствия. Ильсор-конструктор "Диавоны" хотел еще раз закопаться в чертежи, а потом облазить весь корабль, в самый последний раз перепроверяя абсолютно все. А Ильсор, который в детстве зачитывался фантастическими романами, с трудом удерживался от восторженных воплей, потому что - настоящая космическая экспедиция! На корабле, который построен по его чертежам! Впервые в рамерийской истории! И он тоже летит!

До штурмана "Диавоны" ему не было ни малейшего дела.

***

На Беллиоре Ильсор наконец присмотрелся к Кау-Руку и поначалу его невозлюбил.

Заместитель генерала постоянно лез под ноги, задавал всем неудобные вопросы, злил начальство (а оно потом отыгрывалось на любимом слуге). И еще он демонстративно не использовал гипноз. Многие арзаки из-за этого считали Кау-Рука неплохим для менвита парнем. Ильсор считал его лицемером - пользоваться всем, что создали рабы, Кау-Рук не стеснялся.

***

А потом был налет на столицу. Ильсор слушал перепалку штурмана с Мон-Со в прямом эфире и, сам не зная зачем, вышел на посадочную площадку - встречать.

Кау-Рук вывалился из вертолета, огляделся, поймал Ильсора вглядом и буквально выплюнул:

\- Я не буду убивать птиц!

\- Да, мой штурман, - растерянно согласился Ильсор и сбежал обратно к генералу.

Кау-Рук стал изгоем, а Ильсор впервые задумался, что, может быть, был к нему несправедлив.

***

Не усыплять Кау-Рука вместе со всеми предложил его техник, больше в шутку. Арзаки посмеялись, a Ильсор вспомнил последние пару недель - как удачно Кау-Рук оказывался в нужном месте, чтобы отвлечь патруль, или как ловко переключал на себя внимание генерала, или как просто маячил рядом, не мешая - и согласился.

***

\- И он снова пишет одно и то же!

Ильсор лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Традиционные вечерние "пять минут почитаю и спать" как обычно затянулись.

\- Неужели опять описывает замок?

\- Зловещий замок, Ильсор! Полный загадочных комнат и непонятных звуков, - Кау-Рук с отчаянием воздел руку к потолку - правую. Левая была занята Ильсором. - Сколько можно? Уже в первой главе разжевал, что лучше бы они мимо прошли.

\- Зато все остальное интересное, - утешил Ильсор, зная, что предлагать перестать читать бесмысленно.

Кау-Рук мрачно хмыкнул и снова уткнулся в читалку.

Ильсор поудобнее устроился у него на плече, легко водя кончиками пальцев по россыпи мелких шрамиков на коже - напоминание о неудачном запуске ракеты в детстве.

\- Мой штурман, - позвал он.

\- М-м-м?

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты не слишком рационально используешь наше общее свободное время? К

ау-Рук аккуратно отложил читалку - и подгреб под себя Ильсора, тот даже охнуть не успел.

\- Я готов выслушать ваши предложения, мой инженер.

Ильсор смотрел в его смеющиеся глаза и понимал, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно.


End file.
